Generally, graphite is a multi-layered stack of two-dimensional graphene sheets formed from a planar array of carbon atoms bonded into hexagonal structures. Single-layered or multi-layered graphene sheets have beneficial properties in the area of electrical conductivity. Often the graphene is densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene is used and is expected to be used in many industrial and consumer products and services. Embodies disclosed herein provide methods of making graphene, such as large area graphene, and the like.